


Boundaries

by OracleofDoom



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleofDoom/pseuds/OracleofDoom
Summary: The Watcher enjoys a little bit of pillow talk with Serafen.





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Границы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496207) by [Glololo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glololo/pseuds/Glololo)



> I only recently discovered this video game and have become obsessed with it, but unfortunately I don't know anyone else who plays it or reads/writes in the fandom. So, I have no beta reader. I apologize if I messed something up.

Serafen collapsed next to Sienna, catching his breath, a soft warmth against her bare, sweat-sheened skin. Still feeling the after-effects of her own powerful orgasm, she let out a contented sigh, sliding her long leg upward to drape it across his ankles. His clawed fingers trailed languidly across her back, tracing along her Aumaua markings.

Shutting her eyes, she stretched against his touch like a satisfied cat. "Serafen?"

"Aye, C—" He cleared his throat. "Sienna?"

He was not to call her Captain in her quarters. She'd laid down that rule from the start. She was the Captain, or the Watcher of Caed Nua, or both, everywhere else. She wanted just this one place where she could just be Sienna. This was the only place where she could allow someone else to take charge. She hadn't known about his past as a slave when she'd first asked it of him, but now she thought she better understood why Serafen had been more than happy to oblige. 

His soft laugh was low and throaty, and it made her shiver with renewed desire.

"Shh!" She didn't mean to say it, but there it was.

He paused his caress. "If yer worried about everyone knowin' about our little trysts, you were pretty vocal here just a wee bit ago."

"It's not that," she assured him. There couldn't possibly be a single member of her crew who didn't know she was dallying with Serafen. "Your voice… it does things to me, especially when you sound like that."

He kissed her, gently, like a man whose passion was already spent, as she arched against him, loving the feel of his fur tickling her breasts. He drew back and offered her a crooked, mischievous smile. "In that case, I'll be keepin' that in mind. Mayhap next time I'll bring some a' me poetry."

"I enjoy your poetry," she told him. "But honestly when you whisper in my ear you could be reading one of Aloth's grimoires and I'll still get hot and bothered."

"That so?" That gleam in his eye was trouble.

"Uh… don't steal Aloth's grimoires. He'll never forgive either of us." She swished her leg against his calf.

Serafen was studying her face with a frown. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have yourself a stuffy elf in these quarters? I know I told you—"

"I know," she assured him, sounding more irritated than she'd meant to. He wouldn't be tied down. Sometimes he slept in her quarters with her, and other nights he didn't. She was pretty sure the nights he left her alone were to ensure she didn't develop any false expectations. "I know," she repeated more gently. "And no. I doubt Aloth is anywhere near as talented with his tongue… but seriously, I like our arrangement."

"So do I," he assured her. "But if ye want more, ye shouldn't discount the possibility of someone else givin' ye that. I'll still be a loyal part a' yer crew, and yer friend."

She sighed. "It's commitment you're averse to, not caring about someone." She knew it to be the case. When he'd told her she reminded him of Remaro, she'd been touched.

He went very still, and his hands withdrew. Shit. She was scaring him away.

"Relax, I'm not about to profess my love or propose. You don't need to run away. I just want to be sure I understand what you want, and what you don't."

Some of the tension in him eased, but only a little. He eyed her warily.

"You said it. You're my friend. I care about my friends, Serafen. That includes you, and the others who don't ever spend time in my quarters. Is that something you can live with? It won't change even if you walk out and this doesn't happen again."

He was silent and still for so long she thought he didn't intend to answer. "Aye. I can live with that. But Sienna…"

"Hmm?"

"If ye ever want someone who be offerin' more than a good tumble, don't turn 'em away on my account. This is just a good time. It don't have no bearin' on our friendship."

"All right. I'll tell you. But for right now, this is exactly what I need."

"Weren't there somethin' you were about to ask me afore you tried to shush me?" he asked, resuming his light caress on her skin.

"Yes, there was." She shifted her body closer to him once more. "When are you planning to untie me?" 

There was that laugh again. Perhaps she didn't want her wrists untied quite yet.


End file.
